You Oughta Now
by Madame Mim
Summary: Draco levou um chifre você realmente acha que ele ficará parado? Veja mais na songfic!


You Oughta Now  
(Alanis Morissette)

I want you to know, that i'm happy for you

I wish nothing but the best for you both

An older version of me

Is she perveted like me 

Would she go down on you in a theatre

Does she speak eloquently

And would she have a your baby

I'm sure she'd make a really excelentet mother

   - Isso, ótimo! Tudo que eu queria! Capa de jornal, Virgínia Weasley casa com Harry Potter! – Draco Malfoy riu, tão alto que ecoou pela mansão inteira, habitada apenas por ele e dois elfos domésticos.

  Até 5 meses atrás Gina era toda sua, 5 meses atrás... ela o traíra com o bastardo do Potter. Ele é a  mesma coisa que eu, pensa que o Potter é santo? É tão pervertido quanto eu.

  - Não... querida, não irei ao casamento, não desejo um bom casamento, você estava falando com uma versão velha de mim, voltei a ser o legítimo Malfoy. – Draco riu novamente e sentou-se. 

  O fato era que Gina o deixara porque achava que ele não seria um bom pai. Nem marido. Ele não sabia por quê, mas sabia apenas que ela o havia deixado e traído. 

  
Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'll hold me

Until you died, till died

But you're still alive

   Mas ele achava que o amor que ela dera a ele, em comparação com o que Draco dera a ela não era nada. Ele deixou de ser o que era por ela. Jogou todas as pragas possível nela, mas não adiantou. Ela simplesmente estava todo felizinha com o Potter dela, o amor mais patético!

  E pensar que Gina dizia que ela era dele. Dizia que morreria por ele. Falsa, ridícula, estúpida, isso era o que ela era, ele odiava ela com todas as forças.  
  
And I'm here to remind you 

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me 

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

  Draco se levantou e sorrindo disse a si mesmo:

  - Ótimo, irei até ela, apenas um susto, apenas um acerto de contas.

  E aparatou. Chegando na casa dela e do Potter, não pode deixar de notar que era tão grande quanto sua mansão, no entanto era alegre e "light" diferente da dele, que era "dark" e triste. Típico... típico, ele era o vilão. Ouviu passos, certamente era ela, ou um elfo, qualquer um menos o Potter, esse devia estar no trabalho.

  
You seem very well, things look peaceful

I'm note quite as well, i thought you should know

Did you forget about, mr. duplicity

I hate the bug you in the middle dinner

It was a slap in the face how quickly i was replaced

Are you thinking of me when you fuck her 

  Sim, era Gina, olhando para mim, calma como sempre. Sorri, ela era cínica como sempre, ridícula como sempre, linda como sempre. Um ódio sobre ela pousou em Draco, lidava tão calmamente com aquilo, o traíra, casara com quem dissera que odiava e estava ali numa boa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Cínica, ridícula, falsa, era isso que ela era:

  - Cínica e falsa como sempre, Gina?

  - Irritado por se tornar corno, Draco? Isso atinge demais sua reputação, não é mesmo?

  - Humm... eu sou o culpado, francamente, você é ridícula, não, sra. Mentirosa? 

  - Você nunca parou para pensar que o Harry é melhor que você, Draco? 

  - Ahahhahaha... você me faz rir, melhor para você, porque coisa ruim atrai e ama coisa ruim. 

  - Parabéns, sr. Malfoy, está achando resposta para mim.

  - Humm. Escuta, quando você está fudend* com ele, você não para pra pensar que a Cho Chang trabalha com ele? 

  Aquilo pegou Gina de surpresa que arregalou os olhos, fazendo Draco sorrir maliciosamente. 

  
Cause the love that you gave to we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name 

Does she know hou you told me you'd hold me

Until yoou died, til you died 

But you're still alive

  
  - Sabia… Eu só gostaria de lembrá-la que suas coisas estão ainda em minha mansão e eu irei jogá-las fora caso você não as busque logo. 

  Draco se virou, tinha que admitir que estava hiper feliz, por deixá-la agora a sofrer como ele sofrera antes. Ela não estava morta como ele queria, mas sofria, isso era melhor do que ela morta.

  
Cuause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me

And i'm not gonna fade

As soon as you close  your eyes and you know it

And every time i scratch my nails down someone else's back

I hope you feel it... well can you feel it  
  


   Gina estava arrasada, realmente, com certeza ela seria traída assim com traíra Draco. Ralhou e se xingou mentalmente. Porque Harry chegava todo suado, com as roupas bagunçadas, cansado e tarde do trabalho? Era tão óbvio! 

  - Essa sensação é ótima, não é, Gina? Não a sinto mais, mas você a sente.

And i'm here to remind you 

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me 

Of the cross i bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

  - Você realmente precisava me lembrar desse detalhe, Draco? – Ela perguntou tentando ser durona e não se importar com esse sentimento de ódio a tomando.

  - Foi apenas uma troca de favores, Gina...

  - Porque você veio? Não devia ter vindo!

  - Estou aqui apenas para lembrá-la do que fez comigo, e por sorte, coloquei na sua cabeça. Como isso é ruim, pois isso está acontecendo com você, não é mesmo?

  Gina não fez nada a não ser a pegar um vaso e tacar em Draco, mas esse aparatou, antes dando uma risada sarcástica e dando tchauzinho a ela.

  - Babaca! Desgraçado!

  Foram as últimas palavras que Draco ouviu depois de chegar na sua mansão. Sentou-se, sorriu e, já melhor, pegou uma carta a e escreveu para sua "amiga" Alice Montoyn.


End file.
